Kidnapped
by Foyiwae
Summary: Ryou is kidnapped, but so much more follows. A lot of it, he did not want. Rated T for violence and death. May go up.
1. Stargazing and fresh tears

A shooting star passed through the window and he gazed up at it in awe, a blanket wrapped around his thin shoulders as he stared into the clear night. He could not sleep, ever since the two demons returned he had a hard time sleeping. They both had their own bodies now, and he had to move in with them instantly. He hated it, he was like their slave, doing their chores and obeying their every whim. He yawned softly and curled up in a ball. The frost danced across the window pain and down the street as the morning arrived, and Ryou slept right through it.

He felt a hand roughly entwine through his hair and a sudden pain. His eyes shot open and saw Bakura smirking. "You are meant to be down the stairs!" he hissed, his voice dangerously low. He got up quickly, slipping passed the albino devil and ran into the kitchen, his haven. They made him sleep in the kitchen when he disobeyed, he preferred it there, they did not touch him. Grabbing the coffee maker he filled it up quickly and started making their breakfast, it was always the same. Bakura had toast and coffee with his morning newspaper while Akefia had coffee and bacon, while he annoyed Bakura in anyway possible. Bakura worked, and he earned a lot of money for his job. He did not ask about it, but he worked night shift and maybe during the afternoon if he felt like it.

Ryou grabbed the tray, pouring the coffee into both cups and made his way into the dining room, where his two 'Masters' sat. He hated calling them that, he hated having to obey their every whim, but he had too. There was no way he could escape, the back door had been cemented over and bars had been placed over most of the windows, except in Bakura and Akefia's rooms. This was his prison, and he despised everything about it.

He placed the plates down quietly, bowing his head softly, staying stock still. "Ryou woke up late today Akefia, does he deserve a punishment for it?" Bakura asked sipping the coffee and turned the page of his newspaper. "No he was a good boy yesterday, just don't do it again Ryou" the other man smirked. "You may leave, my room needs cleaned as well as that I want the floors in the kitchen and the halls scrubbed, also I want that black shirt cleaned for tonight, I am going out" Bakura snarled. Ryou bowed low before he scampered back into the kitchen.

"Bastards!" he whispered, a tear rolling down his pale cheek. Filling up the bucket with warm soapy water he began scrubbing the floor. "I need to wash all those dishes, I left them last night" he gasped in panic looking up to the pile of dishes. Bakura and Akefia had a party last night and invited friends over for dinner. He was sent to bed early so he 'did not get in the way'. He was locked in his room until this morning, it was torture. He let the tears fall freely as scrubbed, he never cried in front of the other two, they would say he was pathetic, they would hurt him, he was not up for that.

- - -

His stomach echoed through his head as he realised he was hungry, he had been working on their rooms and had just finished the hall, he only had to wash Bakura's shirt now, maybe he could ask if he was allowed to eat. Slipping into the sitting room he kept his head bowed. "Masters, I have finished my chores, sorry to bother you with such trivial questions, please may I get something to eat?" he whispered. Bakura smirked looking at the quivering boy. Akefia put the upside down book on the table and looked at the younger male. "Of course you may, you have been good today. Have you finally learnt your place?" Bakura asked yawning. "Yes Master" he never lifted his head once, the punishment was too risky for him to show a bit of rebellion. "Thank you Masters," he left the room quickly to his safe room. Shutting the door he prepared something for himself, something small that would not make a mess, he was to tired to clean up, he just could not.

There was a knock on the door, which made him jump, but he did not move, he was not allowed anywhere near the front door when there were outsiders, he was not allowed to show his face. Listening carefully he picked out the conversation, and recognised the voice, it was Yami, the dark of Yuugi Mutou. Faintly the voices came to his ears.

- - -

"Bakura were is Ryou!?" Yami snarled slamming him against the wall. "None of your business Yami, he belongs to me and Akefia now and there is no way you are getting him," A look of worry spread across Yuugi's face. "Bakura you have not hurt him have you?" he whispered, feeling a hand on his shoulder, as he was pulled closer to Atemu. "What have you done to the boy thief?! If you have hurt him I swear you will be kicked so far back in time you would not even be thought about!" he snapped. "Now now Pharaoh, temper temper," he chuckled as Akefia walked into the hallway. "Let go of him Yami, you don't deserve to touch him!" Yami pressed tighter to Bakura's neck. "At least let us see Ryou!" Yuugi whispered. "He is my friend, I deserve to see if he is ok, please Akefia" he muttered. "Oh ok then, since you are so damn innocent" he groaned walking to the kitchen and grabbed Ryou. "Here" he smirked pushing him towards the light. "Oh Ryou, are you ok?" he asked hugging him. "I am fine Yuugi, honest. I love it here" He lied to his closest friend, he knew he should not but he did not want the other two to get angry with him. "Are you sure Ryou? I mean staying with those two...." Yami smirked. "Yes I am fine, there is nothing wrong, now if you will excuse me I have things to do" he whispered bowing his head before he returned to the kitchen. He was probably going to get into trouble for not asking if he could leave, but he wanted to stay away from Yuugi and the outside world. It was a horrible reminder that he was prisoner in this horrible place. He cleaned his plate and returned it to the cupboard in which it stayed. "Right now to get this shirt washed" he muttered before he heard the door close. He winced, he was going to to be in so much shit, he knew it.

The kitchen door opened and both older males walked into the large room. "Well done Ryou, I never knew you had it in you to lie" Bakura chuckled wrapping his arms around the younger male. Akefia smirked and looked around the kitchen. "Wow this place is clean, you really look after it don't you? Oh if you want to sleep in the kitchen tonight you can," Ryou nodded quickly. It was his sanctuary, of course he wanted to stay. He could stay up all night then with the light on, writing to his father. His letters never got sent, but it gave him a small bit of comfort, a small bit of hope.

Bakura chuckled. "Well looks like he is happy about one thing" he smirked ruffling the young males hair before he lit a cigarette. "Akefia is inviting more people over tonight so you just stay in here. You knows his friends will rape you and hurt you" he muttered. Ryou said nothing, just kept his head down. He wanted them to leave, so he could be alone, so he could spend time with his own thoughts.

Akefia walked out the room, Bakura following quickly. As soon as the door shut Ryou danced happily, but kept as quiet as possible. He had to stay in their good books, he just had to. He missed his old life, at school, with friends, even Seto had asked him to go out with him. He had been so happy before the two returned. He had finally got his life back on track. Humming to himself he pulled out the shirt and placed it in the dryer. He wondered how long Bakura was going to be gone for this evening. He could not ask questions though, it was not his business. He just did all the dirty work. He was their toy, their slave, he had to obey.

- - -

Night time and Ryou was shut in the kitchen, hiding in the makeshift bed with a small torch to light his view. He read his books that he kept hidden from the other two and sketched items. Soon though he feel asleep, the exhaustion of being woken up early and working hard finally took its toll on the young boy.

Ryou gasped as he was woken up but a pair of rough hands on his body . He looked up to see a man smirking. "Well ain't you a pretty little thing, I think I will show you off to the others," he felt himself being lifted from the makeshift bed bit did not struggle, Akefia probably asked for one of them to get him. He was held up in front of all Akefia's friends, all eyes fell on him instantly, even Akefia's. "Who wants to play with Akefia's little toy then?" the man smirked. Hands began to touch the small males body and grabbed at his clothes, ripping them off. Akefia snarled and pulled Ryou from the other man, Ryou said nothing, looking around curiously, why were they all taking his clothes off? "I did not say you could touch Bakura's things, nor mine. Get out this house now before I kill each and every one of you perverts!" Within three seconds he and Ryou were left standing alone.

Akefia opened the door to his bedroom, Ryou still in his arms. "Master Akefia, I have to start cleaning up!" he whispered struggling softly, there was no way he could escape usually. Akefia said nothing and sat down on the bed, keeping a tight grasp of him. "Oh my dear Ryou, I am sorry they did those things to you, I should never have let them do their own thing" He placed him down on the bed and kicked the wall. "The fucking Bastards should not have touched you," Ryou winced and timidly lowered his head, he made Akefia angry. It was all his fault. He kept his head bowed waiting for his punishment, but none came. "You are exhausted though, you need your sleep" he whispered ruffling the others fluffy white hair. "Tomorrow you can clean up and I will tell Bakura what happened" Ryou nodded, there was no way he was going to disagree with him. He got under the duvet and drifted off to sleep, feeling safe under the protection of Bakura and Akeifa.


	2. A kind thought in the dark

**Marik=Good**

**Malik=Bad**

He slid his fingers down the oak surface of the door. He expected to hear noise from the house, since Akefia had his annoying 'mates' over. Why was it so quiet? Unlocking the door the sight before him was unusual, Akefia was cleaning up. "Why isn't Ryou doing this?" He hissed closing the door before he walked over to the crouched whitette. Akefia said nothing, just kept lifting the broken glass. "Answer me Akefia!" He snapped angrily and the other stood up. "Ryou was nearly raped. One of the guys found him in the kitchen, and they thought it would be fun to tear his clothes off him and enjoy his body"

Bakura backed away softly. "Is he okay?" He felt bad now, obnoxious, cruel. Akefia nodded. "He seems fine, he is asleep right now though. I kicked the bastards out as soon as I could, all Ryou could think of was tidying up" They both stayed silent for a while. "He does his best to please us doesn't he? Never puts him self first, and we treat him like shit" Bakura walked to the stairs quickly. "Are you sure they didn't do anything else? I swear if his body has a single bruise they are all dead" With that he walked up to Ryou's room. Opening the door he frowned, and turned to see Akefia pointing to his room. "My bed is much comfier don't you think?" With a roll of his eyes Bakura entered the others room and smiled at the sight before him.

Ryou felt slightly uneasy, like someone was watching him. Opening his eyes softly he gasped at the two before he sat up. "I am sorry, I shall get my chores done straight away...!" Bakura shook his head. "Ryou, can you take your shirt off for us?" Ryou obeyed instantly, revealing a nice large bruise on his hip where the man had grabbed him the night before, deciding to fondle him slightly as he was in his arms. "Fuck, oh god that is huge" Akefia's eyes grew wide and Bakura walked over to the young man. "Who did that to you? Can you remember what he looked like"

A frown caressed Ryou's pale lips. "He had black hair, green eyes and tanned skin" Whimpering softly he took the chance to dive back under the duvet, causing Akefia to turn to him. "Are you okay Ryou? Why on Earth are you back under the covers?" Ryou said nothing just stayed under the covers. "He is scared I think. He acted like this a lot back when I shared a body with him. It is okay Ryou, we'll murder the person who did that to you. We'll make sure no one hurts you ever again

Ryou lifted the blankets from his head and smiled softly. "You'd do that for me? Thank you so much!" With that he leaped out of bed and hugged Bakura, then Akefia. Both stood stunned for a few minutes, Ryou had never hugged ether of them on his own free will. It felt strange, and very weird.

Bakura was the first to act, he smiled and lifted Ryou up. "Glad to see your happy again, now do you want to come with us? Or do you want to stay here. We'll get the tomb keeper over to look after you. Malik will love to join us anyway, he likes sadistic things." Ryou nodded softly. "I would like Marik to be here, I have not spoken to him for a while"

Akefia lifted the phone from its holder, glaring at the device. He had hated it for a long time as he couldn't see the emotions of people on the other side, also he couldn't see what they were doing. Both made him uneasy and insecure, though he would never say that. Dialling Malik he rested his head against the wall. He knew it was early, but the dark tomb keeper was always awake, he knew he was protective over his lighter half, he had seen it once before, and it was scary as hell.

**-Flashback-**

Akefia sighed lighting a cigarette, offering one to the spiky haired tomb keeper. "You know we really need something else to do than sit around all day. Ever think about getting a job?" Malik just laughed and Akefia smirked, "I thought the same thing, work is for people who want money, I can just steal if I need money" Malik nodded. "Yeah I can just ask Marik, though I hardly ever need money, he buys the things I need, he cares so much" He took the cigarette and lit it, before he sighed. "Hmm sometimes I wish I could relax all day, maybe just sleep. Though Marik is always kicking me out of the house, annoying brat"

Akefia chuckled at the comment before he looked up. "Hey speaking of Marik, there he is over there. Looks like he is getting in some trouble though" He heard Malik snarl before he turned to him, he was gone. Turning his head a smirk danced across his lips. "This will be amusing, I better make sure he doesn't kill the guy" Carelessly he leaped from the wall and followed the tomb keeper, who immediately grabbed the guy who was picking on Marik. "Try doing that to me then, I warn you a knife will be in your throat if you dare threaten, or touch this person again. Got it?" The guy nodded viciously, whimpering all the time. Malik sighed and dropped him to the ground. "Pathetic"

Marik was already lifting the items that had fallen from his bag, but he didn't pick them all up as he was soon in Malik's arms. "Why the hell was he picking on you? There is no way he could hurt you" Marik smirked. "Umm I need to pick these things up, but I don't know why. I have not been feeling well lately." That caused Malik's face to change. "What? Then what the hell are you doing out here? We are going home and there is nothing you can say that will stop it." Marik gasped, before he struggled wildly. "I am okay you idiot! Put me down I need to pick up the rest of my stuff!" Akefia smirked before he walked off. "Bye Marik, have fun"

**-End Flashback-**

Akefia smirked at the memory, okay it was more funny than scary, but he was still very protective over the other. Dialling the number he knew off by heart he yawned softly. It was real early, Ryou would be absolutely knackered, and so would Marik. He looked over at Bakura, who was on the sofa, running his hands through a sleeping Ryou's hair. Just then he heard a soft voice, full of sleep on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" Akefia smirked. "Yo Marik, is darling Malik there?" He was sure he nodded because he placed the phone down. Sure enough minutes later Malik was on the phone. "What the hell are you doing waking my darling hikari up!" He snarled. "Oh shut up, me and 'Kura were wondering if you wanted to come murder someone for abusing Ryou. Marik can stay with Ryou if you wish"

The long pause made him feel uncomfortable, but he didn't bother saying anything. "Fine we'll be over soon" He heard the dial tone and sighed. "He could at least say goodbye ass hole" Putting the phone down he walked over to 'Kura. "Your gonna have to wake him up. He can handle it don't worry" 'Kura frowned, the other was so adorable asleep, he couldn't just wake him up. Sighing he slipped from under Ryou, chuckling softly. "Wake up darling, Marik will be here soon. I know how much you like seeing him"

Ryou yawned as he woke up. "Good morning Master Bakura, sorry I fell asleep on you" The yawn that followed nearly made Bakura cuddle him so tight. He was so cute and innocent when he was half awake. "You can make me a coffee, and make Akefia and yourself one as well, it is pretty early in the morning"

That made Ryou wake up. He dashed to the kitchen and started making the coffee. He knew the kindness of his two yami's wouldn't last long and he could easily get beaten again, and that was something he didn't want. Whimpering he began to clean the kitchen, it was filthy and he knew Bakura wouldn't like that. Bakura was the worst for beatings, he always had been. He didn't show sympathy or kindness like Akefia, he never did. He always thought it was because he was a spirit, the darkness of Ryou and Akefia merged together to create the worst thing imaginable, but he knew Bakura could be nice, so very nice. He didn't understand how a being that was made of complete darkness could be so kind. Was he turning human? He shook the thought from his head immediately and continued making the coffee, just the way they liked it, though he would get a cup of tea for himself, coffee was far too strong for his tastes.

Slipping back into the main room with the three cups he saw Akefia and Bakura talking to Malik, while Marik lay on the sofa, fast asleep. "Ryou would you mind showing Malik the bruise he gave you?" Ryou handed them both the coffee before he placed his own tea down and lifted his shirt, the bruise was larger, and horribly discoloured. "Oh Ra that looks bad" Malik muttered. Bakura nodded and Akefia frowned. "Does it hurt Ryou?" He whispered and Ryou shook his head before he smiled. "Enjoy your coffee, would you like a cup Malik?" Malik shook his head and they continued whispering to one another as Ryou walked over to Marik and sat down on the chair opposite him, maybe he could finally get back to sleep, he was so tired.

Bakura sighed watching the other fall asleep. "He is so tired lately, I think we're working him too hard" Malik scoffed. "Your abusing him, never mind working him too hard. Do you think he likes living here under your 'control'?" Akefia rubbed his arm. "Maybe we are being too harsh on him, he doesn't look like he can survive any more, he is just drifting along most days, I have seen his expression on his face"

They both watched the young albino sleep. "He is our light, we are meant to look after and care for him, he is so delicate" Bakura walked over to the chair Ryou was sleeping on and kissed him softly. "He's so cold" Groaning he stood back up and smiled. "We should get the guy tomorrow. Malik would you like to stay the night? Seems Marik is pretty comfy" The Yami's smirked at each other and Akefia sighed sitting down on the floor beside Ryou's chair. "As long as he is safe, Bakura you want to get two blankets?"

It was settled, they would be kinder to the young albino, that way they wouldn't have to lock him up and keep a constant watch of him. He would be happy to live with them and he would maybe love them in return. Bakura smiled at the thought before he dumped a blanket in Malik's arms and placed one carefully over Ryou, before he kissed him gently and sat next to Akefia. "We will be the best Yami's ever, and also show that fucking Pharaoh a thing or two"

Malik snarled at the name. "We will do more than show him a thing or two, the bastards never been off my back since I came to Marik, saying I will damage him. I can look after him better than he can look after his own hikari" Bakura nodded. "I bet he is pathetic really, we could take him on" Akefia's smirk grew bigger. "Hey, you wanna steal Yugi and see how he reacts?" Bakura smirked at the idea and Malik smirked. "Its a deal, tomorrow we kill a man and steal a hikari"


	3. Mysterious Troubles

Bakura yawned as he awoke next morning, smiling as he saw Akefia's head resting on his shoulder, the other slept soundly, carefully he got up, and placed Akefia gently to the ground. Before he looked at Ryou, who was also still fast asleep, breathing softly. Groaning he lit a cigarette before he buried his hand in his white locks of hair, shifting it out of his face before he tied it up to semi control it. He dared a glance at the clock, _5.00am._

He had never been good at falling asleep, not for a long time. He still had dreams about being trapped in the shadow world, being lost in its dark corners. Facing horrible monsters and haunting whispers. They haunted him to this very day, eating through his very heart and mind.

Hoisting himself onto the high windowsill he looked over the sleeping city of domino, the soft spray of rain dancing over the buildings and the land. Yawning once more he rested his head on the window, before he heard a noise, soft and gentle. Turning he smiled when he saw it was only Malik, walking over to him. "Can't sleep? Neither can I. Its the shadow realm isn't it?" He yawned before he pulled himself up next to him. Bakura nodded, before he buried his head in his arms.

"It is hard to escape Malik, the torture I witnessed there. Plus both Akefia and Ryou's memories. They have suffered so much pain, so much torture. I know I was created from these thoughts, but it still hurts to see the people I love have these horrible nightmares. Then I have to work, look after them and basically live" He yawned once more before he let out a soft sigh.

"Rough life. I am glad I only have Marik. Just think though, the Pharaohs yami has to go through the exact same thing. I know you hate him, I do also. But think it through, imagine if you had to deal with all that, and have to put on a happy strong face every day. Have to make sure the other hikari's are safe, as well as caring for everything else. I know you'll say that he doesn't have to. But he is meant to be the dark, the one that doesn't give a shit, yet he does. Makes you think don't it?"

Bakura stayed silent for a few minutes, before he nodded softly. "Your right, he doesn't deserve the shit I put him through does he? He works harder than me, and he still shows kindness to me, and Kaiba. He tries to protect us, as well as the people we love. He doesn't have to yet he does. He is a lot stronger than all of us, isn't he?"

He felt guilty, seriously guilty. He hated feeling guilty for Yami. Groaning he leaped from the windowsill. "Your horrible Malik you know that? Making me think of others!" Malik smirked and rested his head against the window. "That is my job darling, to make you feel as horrible as you can about yourself. I can make you feel a lot worse if you want?" He received a glare before he watched the albino walk to the door. "I'm going for a walk. If Akefia or Ryou wake up tell them I'll be back soon" Malik smirked. "You know I probably wont tell them and make them worry and panic right?" Bakura nodded. "Eh, you might, and that is all that I'm asking. Want me to buy more beer?" Malik nodded. "Hell yeah, also get more coffee. I checked earlier and you don't seem to have any more"

Bakura sighed walking out the house. He felt the cold wind brush against his pale skin. He was so tired, he knew it. But he couldn't get back to sleep, the strain was killing him both physically and mentally. The rain stopped suddenly and he smirked as the moon shone through the clouds. "Hmm, maybe that is hope"

Yawning he opened the door to the 24 hour shop and smirked. "Thank Ra you guys are open all the time, I have no idea how I'd survive" The shopkeeper gave him a small sympathetic smile before he went back to sweeping the floor, letting out his own yawn. Grabbing three jars of coffee he gasped when he heard a noise, turning his eyes opened wide with shock as he saw the Pharaoh enter the shop. Two things ran through his mind instantly. One the Pharaoh was shopping like a lower class peasant, he was going to be useless at it. Second was 'Oh great he's here, wait what is he doing awake at this time, shouldn't he be at home looking after the wide eyed kid with abnormally cute features.

"Thief? I bet your here to steal. Old habits die hard huh?" He snarled glaring at him. "No actually I'm here to buy things, I have a job and it would be the worst if I was kicked out of that. I need to behave myself and be good" Handing the money to the shopkeeper he turned back to the Pharaoh. "So what you doing awake at this time? And why the hell are you shopping?"

Atemu just smirked and went back to choosing items from the well packed shelves. "Both Yami and Yugi are fast asleep. I got bored, it is getting harder and harder to fall asleep I must admit" Bakura frowned. "The shadows haunting you as well? Malik is having trouble sleeping but it doesn't look to be affecting Akefia" He shrugged. "Same with Yami, but he has always been good with hiding his emotions I must admit. I wonder how my dear high priest is doing"

"Oh please don't speak about him, its been said if you mention anything to do with him, even if he is miles away he will be by your side" Atemu chuckled. "Seriously? Seth is hardly ever there when I call him anyway. He was too buried in his work. I only hope that Kaiba is looking after him and makes sure he gets enough rest" That made Bakura scoff. "Oh please Pharaoh they are just as bad as each other. They will be in their element with each other as companions. Believe me instead of resting I'm sure Kaiba will be able to get nine times more work done. His company will be profiting greatly from your dear High Priest being there. Either that or they will be fucking with each other"

Atemu faced Bakura instantly. "Fucking each other?" This made Bakura laugh again and he shook his head. "It was an honour to hear the usually polite Atemu swear. They are probably having sex with each other idiot!" This made Atemu frown and raise an eyebrow. "But they are the same gender, not to mention they look exactly like each other" Another burst of laughter from the whitette. "Oh please your majesty, don't tell me you have never done it with Yami or Yugi?" This made the frown on Atemu's face grow. "Are you being serious? I would never engage Yugi or Yami in that act, that is only for true love. Also Yugi is far too young for something like that"

Bakura sighed shaking his head. "Oh Pharaoh, you are too kind, and that is a bad thing. My hikari talks with Yugi when we allow it, and he told me that dear Yugi has a small crush on both his Pharaoh and his Yami. Relax, if he doesn't want it he'll say. But you'll break his heart if you don't show him love back" Atemu glared at him before he sighed. "I hate it when you are right thief. I shall need to speak with him about this obviously. After all you could be acting like usual and lie to me so, I get slapped or something"

Bakura shrugged. "Believe what you wish dear Pharaoh. Now about the trouble sleeping. Do you think something could be at large? I mean have you ever thought that others could be able to use Shadow Magic just like us?" Atemu thought this through before he gasped. "You mean there could be users of dark magic lurking the very streets of this city?"

Bakura shrugged. "Think about it. There are many people in this world. It can't be just a coincidence that we are the only people capable of magic. There could be evil afoot, and we could be bearing the brunt of it as we speak"

Atemu whispered something in Egyptian before he looked out the window. "If there is others who can use Shadow magic, why are they affecting us? We are not doing any harm by being in this world." Bakura snarled as he heard a noise outside. "I don't know, but how we became surrounded in less than five seconds I am not sure" Finishing the sentence was the last thing Atemu heard Bakura say, before the world went black around him.

"Atemu? Atemu are you okay?" Yugi's voice awoke him from the darkness. "Yugi? Yugi what happened?" he whispered looking up into the wide scared eyes of his treasured hikari. "Oh Atemu! Your okay!" The excitement of the hikari made him smile, before he heard another voice. "Thank Ra for that. We were worried about you Atemu." He turned to see Yami hovering over him. "My head hurts" He whispered, before glancing around at his surroundings. "Where are we?"

"In a cell deep underground, that is about all we know" Yami muttered. Yugi looked around in sadness before he hugged Atemu once more. "But your okay right? That is the main thing. Yami awoke about the same time as me. We were worried about you."

"Where's Bakura?" Atemu muttered looking around. "I was speaking to him in the store. We were on about shadow magic. We think that is the cause of the sleepless nights" Yami nodded. "It seems to be something much bigger. Why are we trapped here anyway? That is what I would like to know"

As if on cue a young woman opened the door to their enclosure. Laying down a large plate filled with food. "Hey! Why are we here?" Atemu said getting up. "Please Pharaoh, do not strain yourself. Your journey has been the worst. Master will see you tomorrow. Today you are to just rest. Eat, you shall need your energy later also" and as soon as she arrived she left.

Yugi looked at Yami and Atemu before he looked at the food. "Should we trust her? I'm not sure, but I'm ever so hungry" Yami shrugged and lifted a strange looking piece of food. "What I would like to know is, why in Ra did she address you as the Pharaoh. I mean we can't have time travelled could we?"

Atemu smiled softly. "I must admit, stranger things have happened to all of us. I wouldn't be that surprised if we have time travelled. But I am not sure that is it. I mean security cameras" He pointed to the camera in the corner making the others look up in curiosity. "Well that answers question one. But why are we here? That is what I would like to know" Yugi hugged Yami and smiled. "We'll find out soon, right now though I think we should eat. I can't think with a starved brain and I doubt you two can also"

Yugi was about to lift a piece when three large men burst into the room. Two went for Akefia and Yami while the other lifted Yugi up. "We have the Pharaohs light, bringing him and the other two up to you now"

"Yugi!" Atemu cried as the door closed, locking him in with Yami once more. "Oh Ra, Oh Ra! Atemu what are we going to do?" He muttered pacing back and forward. "I have no idea Yami, but we'll have to try and get Yugi back" He whispered, before he sank to the ground in sorrow.

Bakura slammed his body against the door of the cell. Ryou sighed resting his head on Akefia's chest. "Bakura, I don't think it is going to work" Akefia pointed out as the albino slammed his body into the door once more. "You are going to hurt yourself Bakura, I do not wish for you to hurt yourself" Ryou piped up before he got up and walked over to him. "It is okay. We can wait it out. Any idea who it might be that has done this?"

Akefia shrugged lazily resting his head on the cold stone wall. "Not a clue, but whoever it was must have a pretty good reason. I wouldn't want to keep a caged up Bakura, though chains decorating that body would look marvellous" Bakura chuckled and sat down next to Akefia, pulling Ryou down on top of him. "As long as Ryou is fine I don't care what happens. My precious hikari doesn't deserve any hassle" Nuzzling the young male he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Wow, Bakura being soppy. Who would have thought" Akefia sneered ruffling Ryou's hair. "Have you tried shadow magic?" Bakura nodded. "Well then I'm stumped"

Ryou yawned, before he sat up, watching the door handle move slowly. Bakura stood up and Ryou cuddled into Akefia. A large man walked into the room before he slammed Bakura against the wall, while another man ripped Ryou from Akefia. "We have two Hikaris. The other one is coming soon." The man said over a radio.

"Ryou!" Akefia cried struggling against the large man. Bakura also tried, but no matter what he did he couldn't break free of the others grasp. "Let's go. The boss will love this cutie" And with that they left. Locking the door just as Akefia ran into it. "Bastards! Give us Ryou!" He snapped slamming against the door. Bakura groaned before he coughed loudly, making Akefia turn. "Are you okay?" Bakura nodded. "Fucking cunts. If they think they're going to get away with this, they've got another thing coming."

Marik sighed softly letting Malik play with his hair as he closed his eyes. "So bored" He muttered. They would get out soon, he just needed to wait for a plan to enter his brilliant mind. So far, zilch.

Malik chucked as he continued petting the smaller male. "I wonder if the others are in here somewhere. I mean we are no use to them really, except my handsome features. What do you think Marik?" He posed and Marik chuckled. "Oh yes Malik, you were kidnapped to be worshipped. Your so attractive people want you as their god"

"Thought so" Malik smirked resting his back against the wall. "You know hikari. I don't mind if we don't get out. Free food, nice bed, warm living conditions. I think this place is pretty good" Marik sighed and shook his head. "You think any place that gives you free food is good" This made Malik smirk, but that soon disappeared as he heard the door open, and two men walked in, pulling the light and dark apart. "Third Hikari received Master. We'll be bringing him up with the others"

Marik squirmed while Malik coughed roughly. The other had grabbed his throat, making it hard for him to move without feeling pain. "Lets go, this was easier than I though" One man said before they left the room, and left Malik alone to deal with the loss of his beloved hikari.


	4. Dramatic turn of events

**Kidnapped**

**b-Flashback-/b**

_iThe doors opened suddenly, and I gave a small smile. "So its you guys doing all this. Idiots!" I gave the head guard a brief slap across the head. "You gave me a bloody heart attack. Why didn't you tell me?" One guard stepped forward, fear on his face. "Y...you told us to make it convincing so Marik would believe it... w...we thought of everything... until this came to mind... we're sorry. But Marik is convinced thoroughly, we're sorry sir" _

_The said yami groaned as he walked out the cell. "Bloody idiots! Trying to kill me. I like how you got new guards to do it though, so I didn't recognise. Clever, who thought of that?" He knew all the men he hired were idiots, but if one showed even a glimmer of intelligence he could use him for other things. The group of guards parted leaving a smallish, skinny looking thing. _

"_Good, you can be my new head guard. You show some intelligence compared to the others" With that he walked away. How did he manage to overlook that one. Mind he was pathetic. Anyway, he had his plan. He had the other Yami's out of the way. So he could take over the world as planned._

_Suddenly he turned around. "When you took Marik away, you addressed through the radio someone as Master. Who was that?" They pointed to another guard. "Did you think of that also?" The thin guard nodded. "So we could make you all believe there was someone else behind this. It made it seem more convincing. But we don't need it any more now that you know... unless you wish to keep it up for the others for a while longer?" A frown caressed the Yami's features as he looked up, stroking his chin in a thoughtful gesture. "Yes, we shall keep that idea for a while. My voice is too much of a give away after all" /i_

**b-End Flashback-**

**xxx/b**

Yami groaned as he looked around the room. His head hurt and his back was filled with pain. Both Yugi and Atemu were missing. Gasping he stood up, though he realised that gesture was bad when the pain in his back grew. "Yami? Is that you?" The voice startled him, and he turned to see Ryou.

"Ryou? Are you okay? You and Bakura got kidnapped also?" The whitette whimpered softly and nodded. "It was awful. They came, and Bakura and Akefia tried to protect me... but they both got hurt. It looked so painful, but then they grabbed me. I can't remember what happened afterwards, but I woke up and I was in here... with you!" Yami nodded and moved closer to him. "it is okay Ryou... we'll make sure to get out of here. I don't know who these people are and what they are planning to do. Maybe we'll find out soon enough." He wrapped a protective arm around Ryou and gave him a small smile.

The albino rested his head on the others chest. "Thanks Yami, you're a real friend. But what if they come back? Did they take Yugi away from you?" His head hurt, badly... but Yami remembered that they did take Yugi. But he couldn't remember them taking Atemu. He must have fallen asleep when it happened. With a frown he looked down to Ryou. "I'll make sure they wont take you. I promise Ryou." He knew there was nothing he could do about Yugi and Atemu until he found out more about the place he was in right now, and until then he would make sure the small male was protected. Even though Yugi and Atemu were his concern, he had to care about Ryou right now. The other male was just as important, and just as nervous.

When he found out where they were someone was going to pay. For causing Atemu, Yugi and Ryou this much hassle. "So, how have you been anyway? I know Bakura and Akefia are not the nicest people to be blessed with. Ryou shrugged and gave him the normal cheery smile. "I know, they can be a bit of a bother. But deep down I know they love me, and I love them, and that is all that matters I guess" Yami chuckled and nodded.

Soon they were both laughing, and enjoying each others company. Though in both of their minds there was still worry, fear, and a slight bit annoyance.

**bxxx/b**

Akefia was against a corner when Atemu awoke. He had fear in his eyes, and he looked like a caged animal. "Akefia?" Atemu didn't expect what happened next. Akefia had pounced on him and was punching, hard. "Akefia! Akefia stop it! Akefia!" Atemu tried to push the other off, but the fury in Akefia's eyes said it all. "What do you want with me Pharaoh? Haven't I had to put up with enough pain?" Atemu had a confused look on his face, but he pushed the other off anyway. The tanned Pharaoh was stronger than the whitette by far, and he really didn't want to hurt him. "Akefia, calm down. Please, this is nothing to do with me... if you didn't notice I am trapped in here with you." The other slowly began to calm down, though Atemu noticed a fear he had never seen in the other before.

Suddenly the thief did something else he had never done before. He hugged Atemu. "I...I can't...can't do this any more. They've got Ryou, and Bakura...! I...I couldn't protect them... I...I am useless" Atemu let the other relax in his arms as he sighed. "You didn't fail them Akefia, it is okay. You did everything possible, as did I with Yugi and Yami. But I couldn't protect them... I am such a failure" The whitette looked up at the other, before he coughed and shuffled away from him. "Sorry about that, I didn't think... I was just scared, and annoyed"

The tanned man shrugged and stood. "It is smaller than the room I was in before. But it is still the same. I wonder where we are." Akefia took his time to look around. "I cant break out of this. They knew who they were dealing with. They've got one of those fancy electronic locks that I can't get my head around. Stupid modern day world with their electrical and their impossible codes." Atemu laughed and pressed against the lock. "So you are telling me the King of thieves is defeated by a simple electronic lock?" Akefia glared at him and walked over to the door. "Of course not, it is just I've only had to deal with these things twice since I got here, and one time it exploded in my face because I pressed the wrong button. The other time I broke in, but the alarm went off and I had to bolt it"

Soon they were both on the floor, just talking. They learned how they were very similar, though completely different in some aspects. "I am sorry" Atemu said finally. "I am sorry for the pain and suffering I have caused you. I want you to know that I did not mean it. I really didn't" Akefia shrugged and looked at the stunning Pharaoh. "I will never forgive you or your family for that. But I think I can relax a little and stop attacking you for a while.

Both Egyptians sighed and relaxed. It was going to be a long day, but at least they weren't going to kill one another. Atemu could feel safer, though still on his guard. Akefia was a peculiar man, and if he did loose it again, he wouldn't show Atemu any mercy, and next time he might be harder to control.

**bxxx/b**

A sudden pain flashed through the darkness, and Yugi gasped, waking up suddenly. He had been thrown to the ground, and he watched the guards sneer before the door was locked. "No!" He ran to the door and slammed on the steel. "No! No! Let me out!"

"There is no point in doing that" A sinister voice behind him caused him to freeze. He knew that voice, that smooth, fearless voice. How he hated that voice. In his mind it was the voice of the devil, of darkness. Turning around carefully, slowly his eyes landed on the evil Yami Bakura. He whimpered and backed away, making the other stand up, a smirk on his face.

"Are you scared of me? Since your dear Yami isn't with you you can't stick up for yourself? What a shame, poor darling" As he inched closer Yugi backed away as far as he could, until he felt himself press up against the cold metal door. "Please don't... don't hurt me" The look on Bakura's face said everything. The man was sadistic, and evil, he couldn't forget evil.

When the white haired demon was inches from his face Yugi panicked and fell to the ground, buried in a ball. "Please don't hurt me! Please!" Bakura rolled his eyes and walked away. "You are pathetic. Mind you my hikari couldn't stand up to me either. I mean really, am I that frightening?" Yugi dared not answer that question, as the whitette sat back down. "Well, I guess that means the Pharaoh is not behind this. It is someone that knows shadow magic." Bakura rested his head against the stone cold wall once more and sighed. "I wont hurt you, don't worry. I don't want to be locked up with a dead body/totally terrified young man, it would be really annoying then."

Yugi sighed, typical Bakura, thought about only himself. But he uncurled from his protective cocoon anyway. Then he saw a scar on Bakura's neck, it looked painful. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" bakura raised an eyebrow before he touched his neck. "Yeah I guess they did. I didn't notice it, I've been too worried about Ryou and Akefia to care about myself I guess" Shrugging he watched as Yugi moved closer to him, examining the scar. "It doesn't look too bad. You are very strong." The whitette smiled at the compliment but said nothing, closing his eyes. "Are you okay? They threw you to the ground pretty roughly?" Yugi nodded and sighed, Bakura could easily see he was lying. "Take off your shirt." The smaller turned to him in shock. "W...what?" Bakura smirked and ripped his shirt from him. "You have a horrible bruise on your hip, also I appreciate not being lied to. You don't want me to hurt you yet you are giving me reason to? Stupid!" He smacked him softly across the head before he examined the bruise. "Well at least it is not a cut or anything, anything can get easily infected in this shit hole"

**bxxx/b**

Malik sighed as he rested his back against the chair. How wonderful it felt to be out of that box and in control. He watched as Marik slammed on the door of his prison again and again. His dear hikari was going to hurt himself, he knew it. "Bring me Marik" He snarled to a guard, "Also a coffee." He was watching the rest on cameras. How he enjoyed being in control. Once he had enough man power, he would be able to take control of the world. With Yami and Yugi out the way no one could stop him, and with Bakura and Ryou away also, he knew he wouldn't have to share the rewards and pleasures.


	5. Imprisonment is never nice

Safe was not a way to describe how he felt right now. Locked in the same cell with an ex Yami who wanted to kill his Yami was not how he wanted to end up. But here he was, thinking of a way out of this situation while Bakura paced around like a wild animal stuck in a cadge... well he was to be honest. They had not been moved from their cells, which was less than desired. He hoped that the cell swapping would have taken him back to Yami and Atemu soon, sadly that was not to be.

As Bakura paced he started to feel slightly nervous, curling up in a ball. "Bakura? Are you okay? I mean... I don't want to seem rude or anything of course... well may-!" He was stopped suddenly by Bakura's hand, placed over his mouth. "Shh, people are coming. Do you hear that?" Sure enough the sound of laughter reached the young blondes ears, and he sat back, making sure he was behind Bakura. Guards came round the corner, opening the door harshly, "Tie the thief up, make sure he can't escape" As soon as the order was given two other men stepped forward, grabbing Bakura and tying his hands behind his back as he struggled. "Let me go! Fucking hell, let me go!" Once they were sure Bakura was tied tight they surrounded Yugi.

"He is precious isn't he, I think we will enjoy this little Pharaoh" When Yugi realized what was going on it was too late, he was stripped and pinned against the wall. "Who wants the first go then? I assure you this boy has not been used before. So he is a fresh virgin." A guard stepped forward, but he was knocked down quickly. Bakura snarled softly as he glared at the guard. Soon they had dropped Yugi, and were after Bakura. He tried to hit as many as possible, but they were too large and strong. He had not eaten in days either, and it was getting to him. Then, one punched him in the gut, the pain seared through his body, the blood tainted the inside of his mouth, and he collapsed. "Here, lets have a go of the albino as well, I mean he is a feisty character" Yugi gasped softly and ran over to Bakura. "Leave him alone! Stop it! Can't you see he is weak! He is not feeling so good, and yet you still torture him. Release him immediately..." He was shoved to a wall, while they swarmed all over Bakura, others came over to him. He felt helpless, he wanted to do something, to protect Bakura. He had saved him.

Suddenly the door opened. "Let go of him!" The voice was familiar, looking up he saw Malik. Marik's dark half. He was here? He was free? What was going on. When the guards did not release Yugi or Bakura Malik whipped out his Millennium Rod, he has the Millennium Rod? But the items were hidden, and buried along with everything else. If Malik had the Rod, did he have the other pieces also. Soon the guards were off him, and walking out of the room. "Malik?" Yugi whispered, said man turned to him, eyes filled with emotions, anger and sorrow were the two that stood out the most. Then he left, he walked out the prison and closed the door, locking it. Leaving Yugi alone with a weak Bakura. He turned to the whitette, who was coughing up blood. "Oh dear, oh Bakura..." He helped him into a sitting position and grabbed a cup of water. "Here, drink this... it will help"

The male only laughed. "Have you not got anything stronger mini Pharaoh? That would help me a lot better than this stuff." He drank it anyway, swirling it in his mouth before he swallowed. Yugi sighed and grabbed his clothes, putting them back on quickly. "Are you okay Bakura? They...they hurt you pretty hard, I was worried when I saw them slam you to the ground. I am so pathetic, I tried to stop them but... but they... well you saw" The darker half only shrugged, standing up carefully. "Thank you for that, I really appreciate it. No one even sticks up for me, they assume I am strong enough to deal with it myself... the truth is obvious however, I may be agile and athletic. But when it comes to brute strength well... does it look like I have that?" A soft smirk caressed his pale lips and Yugi sighed. "You are strong, and very intelligent. I don't think it is a good idea you being a thief, but there is nothing I can say or do about that"

When the door opened once more, Bakura was on guard. But what they saw was against belief, Marik stepped quickly into the room, followed by three guards. "I am here to check your wounds, since I am the only one that knows first aid. Mast...! Malik wants to make sure you are both all right. He did not mean for them to do that and sends his apologies. They will be disciplined and punished severely." Bakura sat back down, realizing that Marik was no threat. "Are you a prisoner here too? I see he does not make exceptions." Marik sighed and nodded. "We all are now, Malik has the rod, so the soldiers are all undergoing mind wipes and being forced to obey him. That is what has happened to those three behind me. They are deaf to all except Malik. He wont do it to you lot though, he says he would rather keep you for torturing, though what the guards did to you was horrible, and he did not want that to happen. He said something about keeping Yugi safe... but I can't remember why. Sorry. Now let me check you please. Malik does not want any deaths unless it is caused by his own hand, or his own orders"

Bakura let him check over the scars that decorated his body, and the rope burns from struggling until he was finally able to escape. Overall however he was fine, he knew it well. He had been in worse situations than this after all. Yugi however would be much worse, he saw them touch him, abuse him. If it was not for Malik he would have been raped, the owed him a lot... though he would never admit it. Marik stood and walked over to Yugi, giving him a soft smile. "So, Malik has us imprisoned? I thought it would be someone different, I thought Malik was... with you" The blonde gave a soft nod, wiping a scar. "Yeah, he was in the same cell as me, until recently. I was left alone and I had no idea what had happened to him. I thought they had killed him or something. I was so worried. But then, today actually. I was dragged to this large office, thousands of security cameras are in this place, and Malik was there, sitting on a large chair. He never told me anything, just said if I did not do as he said, he would use the rod on me. I did not want to be a blank mind slave, so I said yes... and here I am"

The younger nodded, though his face was void of all emotions. It was a hard time for him, so no more questions were asked. The room was bathed in a tranquil silence until Marik got up from cleaning the last wound on the younger's shoulder. "There, that should do for a while. If it starts stinging again just ask for me, I will be sure to come. Now I have to check on Akefia and Atemu, they had a fight. I am not trusting this experience to be a pleasant one. But Malik said he would accompany me himself. So I guess I can't complain" Yugi noticed how unwell Marik looked. It was very hard to spot, only if he turned sideways ever so slightly he could notice. He was pale, his eyes never had the same spark they used to. His lips looked dry and his hair unkept. Marik overall looked weaker, puny in a sense. Like he had stopped fighting all together and just decided to listen and obey. There was no rebellion in this young man, not even the slightest hint of disobedience.

When he left Yugi was quiet, thinking over what he had seen in the other. What had Malik done to Marik? Was he a mind slave? He seemed to have his own personal opinion and everything, it was just... he looked so emotionless, so filled with pain and suffering. Was Malik doing more than he was letting on. "I think Malik is abusing Marik. But I can't be sure. I can't read emotions well" Yugi glanced up at Bakura when he spoke and gave a simple nod. "I think so also, though I cant be sure. He could just be unwell, living in conditions like this would do that to you. Maybe he is just tired, I can't be certain. But he nearly called Malik master... did you hear it also?" The whitette gave a nod and glanced to the door. "His spirit has gone, I used to love being his partner, even though I pretended otherwise. He was wonderfully obnoxious and always willing to fight back... now however"The smaller male nodded and sat back further. "I feel slightly better anyway, knowing that the guards wont hurt us any more, unless ordered" Bakura could only nod as he rested his head against the wall. "Yes, I suppose so"

Bakura was confused. He hated the Pharaoh, and Yami... he had always hated them and never cared otherwise if they got hurt or attacked. He would probably laugh and join in the abuse. But when Yugi got attacked, his first... if not only instinct was to protect him no matter what. He rarely thought of anyone but himself, just Ryou and Akefia fell into the category of sacrifice. So why did he act like that for Yugi. He was confused. He had felt emotions for Marik also, sorrow and pain that the blonde was being treated the way he was. It was like he was gaining more emotions each second. Strange emotions that he had never experienced before. Maybe he was going soft, caring about other people. Being locked up in this large prison was not doing him any better, his brain needed fresh air, to clear his mind of all strange emotions.

Glancing at Yugi he felt something tug at his heart. He cared for the other, there was no doubt about it. He did not wish to care for him, but he did. Yugi was weaker than him, and he was beautiful. He looked exactly like Yami... Shaking that thought from his head quickly he coughed. "So how are you feeling now physically? Any pain, I never knew Marik was so good at healing." He could not keep thinking those thoughts. He was going to have a soft spot for the mini Pharaoh, and that was not a good thing to have. Yugi just shrugged and nodded. "Yeah I feel better, do you think Marik has a copy of the rod also. I mean, when you had the ring Ryou still had the ring, when I had the puzzle Yami had the puzzle. Akefia and Atemu had the items too. Do you think that is possible?"

It was Bakura's turn to shrug cluelessly. "Probably, I mean Malik might have unearthed all the Millennium items if he has his Rod. If he has I am worried what he plans to do. What if he plans to take over the world? Yami is not there to stop him and to be honest, I don't think we are in any state to stop him. Any of us" Another nod from Yugi, until an idea flashed through his mind. "That is what he wants to happen. He wants us to fight, to hurt each other and scare each other. He wants us to run out of energy so there will be no rebellion left. Just like Marik. Malik must have done something terrible for Marik to be acting like this. He has no energy left, he is ill. It will happen to all of us. Marik was the first to go because something awful must have happened! Why didn't I think of this before. I wonder what has happened to Marik. You and I both know he would not succumb to submissiveness this quickly"

Bakura was confused. He had no idea what succumb of submissiveness meant, but he did not want to loose his pride by asking the question. So he stayed silent and tried to think about what it could mean. He hated being idiotic sometimes, but now was not the time to think of things like that. He really did need to find a way to escape. Well, that was until the door opened and guards walked in, this time Malik was there also. "What do you want? How could you do this Malik!" Bakura ran at him, but was stopped by a hulking specimen. "I want you and Yugi to come with me. I find it pointless locking you all in separate cells now when you know who I am. I just enjoyed torturing you. The only two that have been amusing to watch is Atemu and Akefia. They have fought so many times it looks painful. Take them" One of the guards lifted Yugi up easily, and soon they left the room. It was the first time Yugi had seen the hallways, as he had always been asleep while travelling. The rooms were all the same, so the different scenery was something he appreciated.

Soon they arrived at a big room, he saw Yami and gasped, squirming in the guards arms. "Yami!" When the guard did let him go he sprinted over to the other and hugged him. "Yugi! You are okay, you are alive!" His face was filled with emotions as they hugged. "Oh how are you Yami? You are not hurt are you? They did not hurt you did they? I would hate them so much if they caused you pain. I hate them for locking us up. It was Malik, it is all Malik. We don't know what he is planning to do or anything, but he is controlling it all!" The older male listened to every word Yugi said, he had missed the sound of his precious Hikari's voice. "I knew that Yugi, he... he came in here, wanting Ryou for some reason. I never let Ryou go, he hurt me but I never released him. Ryou is safe" He glanced over to the albino, and saw him and Bakura in a tight hug. "You were with Bakura? Did he hurt you at all?" Yugi shook his head. "He protected me when guards tried to rape me, they hurt him badly, though he did not say anything. I think he is trying to hide it."

Bakura laughed when he saw Ryou, and ran over to him, hugging him tightly. "Oh my precious Ryou. Are you okay? They never laid a finger on you did they? Oh Ra I was so worried about you, I thought they might have done horrible things to you, you are so precious though, you are okay! I am so happy that you are okay" Ryou giggled softly and nuzzled him. "I am glad you are okay also. They tried to... to hurt me... but Yami protected me. He suffered a few hits, but I think overall he is fine." Bakura turned to Yami and sighed. "Thank you, I appreciate you protecting him." Yami nodded and smirked. "And you with Yugi, I appreciate what you did for him"

The door was pushed open and Akefia and Atemu were brought in, both bruised and beaten. Yami ran over to Atemu and Bakura to Akefia. "Akefia? Are you okay? Please Akefia" Said male opened his eyes and smiled. "Hello 'Kura, I don't feel too good. Slight pain though, that is all" Sitting up carefully he glared at Atemu, who was talking to Yami and Yugi, hugging them both. "It was his fault in the first place." Ryou sighed and shook his head. "I am sure you caused some of it too Akefia. I know Atemu does not attack without provoked cause. I know what you are like also, and you are quick to judge people. Atemu is a kind person" With that he walked over to the other group, smiling softly. Yugi returned the smile as did Atemu and Yami. "Are you okay Ryou? We heard Yugi nearly got raped by the guards. So did Bakura however. They must be after anyone" Ryou could only nod. "Yes I am fine, thank you for asking. I am glad you are all okay also. Malik is behind this, can you believe it?"

Bakura came up behind him and hugged him. "I can believe it. But we need to see Marik, he looked unwell remember Yugi?" Yugi gave a harsh nod of his head. "He does not look well at all, I mean he is pale, and tired, and he looks so weak. We all know Marik does not give up without a fight. We need to figure out what is wrong with him. Bakura is the closest to him I think he should ask" Akefia nodded. "Yeah, Bakura spent ages sharing the same body as him, you should know the most about him" Bakura groaned and sighed. "I'll see what I can do, but I warn you just because we shared a body does not mean we are the closest 'friends'" Yugi sighed resting his head on Yami's chest. "I am glad he put us all together though, that way we have more brains to figure out how to escape. I mean, two Thief Kings one with a mindset for modern technology and another skilled in ancient technology. We have two Pharaohs both skilled in tactics and control. We should be fine. Also we are not separated, so we have less chance of falling into decline if we have each other to boost our morals and our confidence." Akefia smirked and nodded. "Yes, I suppose it is better than being stuck in different cells and over panicking, killing or murdering the people in the cells. Wasting our energy and such also."

Silence washed over the crowd as they thought. Yugi was thinking about Atemu and Yami. Kissing and hugging both of them. Whispering how much he missed them and loved them. Bakura was checking over Akefia and Ryou was making sure he was fine. "It is okay, Marik bandaged up the bad scars, other than that I am fine. Atemu got more hits on me than I did on him. I was winding him up though" A smirk appeared on Bakura's lips as he kissed him, Ryou just sighed. "Oh Akefia, what are we going to do with you" As they laughed they did not notice the door open and Malik walk in, with Marik close at his heels. "So this is all hilarious is it? Typical" Bakura turned to him and snarled. "Malik? What the hell have you done, why are you doing this to us. What is the matter with Marik" Said Yami just yawned and sat down. "I want the Pharaoh and his lookalikes to stay here so they will have no chance in stopping me, and I want you here so you have no interest in sharing any profit I get. Marik is here because he is my precious Hikari and no one will ever take him away from me!" He grabbed Marik and pulled him close. "Isn't that right, precious" His voice had a snarl to it, but Marik just nodded softly. "Yes sir, whatever you wish"

"See, isn't he just wonderful. So obedient and kind, does whatever I ask without fuss. I did not have to use the rod on him either... he knows how to keep me happy, don't you Marik" Said Egyptian nodded his head, he looked so timid so full of fear. Yugi stood and frowned. "Marik does not look too well Malik, when is the last time you have actually checked your 'precious' over." Malik struck him hard. "Do not speak out of turn! I tell you when you are allowed to speak" Yami snarled and got up, but a guard grabbed him forcefully. "You see, you will be the first people to obey me under my new rule. I am going to take over the world, no one will be able to rise against me! I shall be all powerful, and all feared. Anyone who disobeys will have the Rod used on them. I plan to harness the Rods full potential, so I can have multiple humans get manipulated at the same time, instead of doing it separately."

"That is impossible! It would require science and magic to create it!" Atemu stood and Malik shrugged. "I have the Pharaoh, he has the most dark magic, him and his spirit friend. I will be able to use them both, drain them of their magic abilities so I can harness the total power of my new weapon. I can use Bakura and Akefia's magic also" Ryou shook his head. "That will kill them! The sheer overload on their bodies will cause them to die! You cannot do that!" Malik just laughed, uncaring and harsh. "You really think I care if they die? Their magic is the only thing I need. Once they are out of the way no one can protect their precious Hikari's and they will be all mine"

Yugi backed away to Yami, who wrapped his arms around him. "You shall not lay a finger on them! I am not having Yugi like Marik. You have already shown you do not deserve a Hikari with the way you've treated Marik! What have you done to him. I know he would never agree to something like this. He changed! He changed for the better and you ruined that Malik! What have you done with him?" The blonde walked over to Yami, grabbing him roughly by the throat. "I killed his sister, that is what I did. He will never see her again. I threatened Odion with the same fate! He does whatever I say now, to protect Odion and everyone else he loves. Including you!" Dropping him to the ground he smirked. "You are pathetic Yami, just think how many people you have defeated. Yet when it comes to reality, not pathetic card games you are useless." Yami snarled. "I am not the one who hides behind people to make himself look big. You have your guards to protect you, if it wasn't for them then you know what would happen. You would never be able to stand up against me and Bakura! You always where pathetic Malik!"

In two seconds Yami was on the floor, Malik on top of him, punching him hard. "No! Malik! Leave him alone!" Marik ran over and pulled him off. "Please Malik, you don't need to loose it to him. Please control and calm, you said you were going to be controlled remember?" Malik sighed and nodded. Running his hand through Marik's hair. "You are right my precious, I do not know what came over me" Malik turned on his heel. Ignoring the fact Yami was bleeding. "Patch him up Marik, then you can come dine with me" Marik sighed and nodded, smiling when a guard handed him the first aid kit. "Oh Yami! You should not torment him" Yugi glared at Marik. "How could you let him be like that! He is controlling us and you kiss his ass! You are just as bad as him" Yami shook his head. "Malik killed Ishizu! Marik is protecting Odion. Don't judge Yugi, he is in the same position as the rest of us." Yugi glared at him once more, before he turned away.

Marik bandaged Yami up, sighing now and again. "There, finished. Try not to taunt any more and that should heal quite quickly. If you get hurt again I cannot promise anything" Yami smiled and nodded. "Thank you Marik, I appreciate everything you do for me. Please, if you stay any longer you might get into trouble. We don't want that" Marik smiled and shook his head. "No I guess we don't. Sorry everyone, I will make sure you get some food, the guards can bring lots if I tell them to. I will try and find a way to stop him, though I want to keep you all safe" Yugi sighed and nodded. "Sorry Marik, I never..." Marik just shook his head and smiled. "It is fine Yugi I swear... I understand, I would have done the exact same thing"

Once Marik departed Yugi sighed. "I feel bad now, I... I did not know!" Yami shook his head and pulled him close. "None of us knew until now. We have to make sure Marik is safe, we have to protect each other if we are going to try and stand up against Malik, stop him taking full control. We can do it, I know we can, then we can go back to being enemies and trying to kill each other whenever we see each other." Bakura smirked and nodded. "Well, I definitely like the sound of that"


	6. Bullets and tears

The screams ripped through the mind, torturing the young man. The brutality human beings suffered, it was awful. He watched as someone, a young woman, was brutally shoved against a brick wall, before raped in the most horrible of manners. Once she went through the torture however, a knife tore through her throat, in one swift movement she was dead, lifeless. The assailant shook her, probably checking if she was alive, before he turned on his heel. The blonde man could only watch in horror, until the image faded into darkness.

He shot up from the plush mattress, emotion swelled through his body, his heart ached, missing his older sister. The nightmare had shown her death, it had constantly came, her death from the attackers point of view. Every night the same scene burned through his vision, the memory a terrible fear. He had to protect the others, the people trapped in this man's grasp.

However, Marik Ishtar felt he was entirely to blame. After all, Malik was his yami, the dark being he had created over time. If it wasn't for him, all his hate and evil, then _Ishizu_ would still be alive. They would be free and living a happy, normal life together... but those dreams were long gone. Life was awful being trapped under the rule of Malik. The darkness in the man, it was overwhelming. Sometimes, or all the time, he would go out of his way to cause brutality. Mostly it was to the idiotic mind slaves that were under his control. The millennium rod had been found after all, and hung from the yami's belt, or stayed in his hand, all the time.

With a sigh Marik fell back on the mattress, moving ever so little when he felt the body beside him stir. Was Malik awake? He hoped to Ra the other wouldn't wake up.

Minutes passed, before he figured it was safe and nuzzled into the soft plush pillow. Then he felt another stir, this time a groan as well and closed his eyes tightly. If he was lucky the other had just woken up, and had not noticed he was awake. He was right, as he felt a hand stroke his cheek. How he wanted to bite it, slap it away in disgust. But deficiency was something he couldn't show. Odion's life was at risk. His only remaining family, he had to protect him.

A yawn escaped his lips suddenly, he couldn't help being so tired. Malik stopped caressing when he heard the yawn, it was obvious by now both were awake, and the silence was deafening.

"Marik?" The demon's soft voice reached his ears, and he moved away from the other. "What?" His voice was unintentionally filled with anger, he did not want that. He just wanted calm, to seem calm. Sharing a bed with someone like Malik was bad enough without having him whispering in your ear. However this only earned a chuckle from the demon, who inched closer to his already uncomfortable bed mate. "Just checking to see if you were awake. Did you sleep well?"

"What's it to you?" Marik slid from the bed, regretting leaving his warm sanctuary, but he felt it was much better than being there with his dark half. He glanced out the window, rain, heavy rain. It reflected his mood, filled with sorrow and angst. He waited for his dark to reply, but frowned when he was faced with silence. Then he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. He wanted to scream, but refrained as soon as he could.

Malik nuzzled his hikari, kissing his neck softly. "Your tense hikari, and you are so snappish. Why are you acting like this? You are usually wonderfully obedient my love." Marik pushed him away, glaring at him. "You murdered my sister, your threatening to kill Odion, you have locked up the only people I can call friends, and are abusing them! You are planning to take over the bloody planet and making me your precious little fucking princess!"

He was so angry, he wanted to punch the other, to rip his throat out and throw him out the window. But he knew that wouldn't work, the other was pure muscle. And he was about to find out that fact was very true. In a flash Malik threw him onto the bed. "You fucking little cunt, you think I'm going to let you get away with talking to me like that?" Hands wrapped around his throat. "I did not want to hurt you Marik, but your cocky attitude just... fuck!" He punched him hard in the face. "You little bastard. Thinking you can act like that in front of me?"

Marik was regretting it now, regretting everything he had ever said. And he whimpered as his shirt left him. Shadow magic, a thing he had always feared. When he tried to control it, it took over him. Made him darker, filled him with power and lust. But ever since then he hadn't wanted anything to do with it at all. He knew the dangers it could possess. The magic could take over the body entirely, like Malik's. He was a complete shadow being. Of course he wasn't thinking of this right now however, all he could think about was the others teeth grazing his flesh. Inhaling his scent and seeming to enjoy it. It was scary, so fucking terrifying.

"Are you going to stop being so argumentative, and do what I say? Or will I have to force you to think carefully about your actions?" Marik nodded, fear coated his entire body. He could not think of anything else, he had to protect Odion. Protect everyone, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou. He loved Ryou, a friend that had never excluded him. Even when Malik was around, he would still go out of his way to spend time with him. He did miss that, he missed being with Ryou. With everyone actually.

A crash of thunder snapped him to the window. "Ah good, a storm. It has been too hot lately." Marik could only glare at the other as he spoke. "I wouldn't have known, I've not been outside for days" It had been days... maybe weeks since he had felt a breeze. Living like this was awful, he had lost track of the days he had been here. Doing nothing was making him lethargic and ill. But Malik was working hard, he was always busy either tormenting him or hurting others.

"Don't be bitter love, be grateful I've not done anything to hurt you yet." The blonde turned to face his Yami. "Not hurt me, you've killed my sister! You've threatened my friends, and my own life on countless occasions! You have tortured Odion! You have hurt me, by Gods you have hurt me you fucking bastard! You think I love you? You're all high and mighty? Well your...!"

He was about to continue when the door opened. "Master Malik, Kaiba has arrived." Malik immediately stood, and Marik couldn't help but go to follow. "You've got Kaiba! Why the hell have you kidnapped him?" Malik smirked quietly and said nothing as they walked down the large corridor. Marik was struggling to keep up with the darker man.

Suddenly they reached a large room, Kaiba in the middle, being held down by two guards. "I should have known it was something to do with you two" His voice was filled with calm for a man who was surrounded by people who could snap him in half at any moment. "No Kaiba, it was nothing to do with me at all, I swear!" Marik held up his hands as if they could prove his innocence, but the rich man just snorted. "And as if I believe that, you both are as bad as each other."

Malik stepped forward suddenly, grabbing Kaiba roughly by the throat. "I don't take kindly to my hikari being addressed like that. I'd apologise if I were you" Seto glared at Malik, before he spat at him, causing the stronger male to snap and slam him to the floor. "Your still cocky huh? Well I am sure you wont be so cocky after this" Motioning to one of his men another door opened and Mokuba was brought out, unconscious and bruised. "You really think I am going to let you get away with something like that?"

Without warning he pulled out his gun, and Marik gasped. "No! Malik don't! Don't hurt Mokuba!" Malik wouldn't, he couldn't. It was Mokuba! Even Kaiba had flinched, watching the blondes every move with a grimace on his face. "Don't hurt him! I'll... I'll do anything. Just don't hurt Mokuba" Marik could see how hurt Kaiba was. How much fear was in his eyes.

"You disobeyed me Kaiba, and you insulted my hikari. Those are the worst things you can do in your situation right now. I have no choice but to punish you" With that two shots were fired, and the sound of a yell as Kaiba struggled. Marik's mind went black. Mokuba? Mokuba was dead... it... it was. He ran forward, pushing past Malik and over to Mokuba. "Are you okay Mokuba? Mokuba?" He could feel a pulse, a damn faint pulse at that.

"Malik let me heal him! You got to let me heal him!" The man just looked at him, no emotion on his features. Before a nod was given. Marik ripped off his shirt, stemming the blood gushing out the others arm. "Oh god, he shot you! He actually shot you! Oh god oh god!" He couldn't help but panic as a guard handed him some bandages, Kaiba looked like he was about to faint.

Marik did all he could, before he felt as if he could relax. "Oh Ra, Malik you shot him!" Malik ignored his hikari, and nodded to one of his men, who lifted the young man into his arms and took him out the room. "Take Kaiba out of here, we'll talk tomorrow. And keep an eye on Mokuba, if he dies on anyone's watch they will be more than dead" A group of men rushed out, leaving the two Egyptians alone. "Your sick..." Was all Marik could manage as his body shook with fear. He knew what Malik could do. He wasn't stupid... but to actually witness someone being shot... especially a little kid. It was horrible to witness.

His yami seemed unfastened however, as he poured himself a glass of what looked like scotch. "Well Marik, I have Seto under my control now. He easily controls most of the Japanese stock market. I am on my way to taking over the world. How many of your 'friends' have been able to stop me. They are all useless, and you still belong to me" A slim finger ran down his cheek, but he didn't pull away. After everything he had just seen he was paralysed to the spot. "Now, how about we have a little fun"

Marik shuddered, but followed Malik away anyway. This was going to be anything but fun, he wouldn't argue. Malik stuck to his word, he could only do as he was told, to protect his friends and Odion. Now Kaiba and Mokuba as well. Things were not going to plan at all, they were the complete opposite. Yugi was his only hope, Yugi and Yami. He only hoped they were still okay. He hadn't spoken to them in weeks.


End file.
